The Conquering
The Conquering was a war between the Dragon Blood Aesir and the Vanir for control of The Silver Isles. It took place ten years before the first series began. History Kajar's Curse See The Dragon's Blessing for more. Kajar accidentally led the wyrms from the Sunland to the Winderost after he stole the dragon gems and gained the dragon's curse/blessing. The wyrms struck fear into the Aesir for over one hundred years, and would kill any gryfon that flew at night (this is what caused Sverin to ban the Vanir practice), whether they were dragon blood or notBy the Silver Wind. The Fleeing Aesir Ninety years after Kajar fled the Sunland, Sverin convinced his father Per to flee the Winderost, so that Kjorn wouldn't have to grow up knowing the nightmare of the wyrms. Per then convinced the rest of his dragon-blooded kin to also flee the Winderost, and they did so. When they fled, this caused many of the natural Aesir to become very angry and some, such as Orn, believed that they fled the Winderost in order to let the wyrms terrorize them. The Splitting Clans After the Aesir left, most of the Clans refused to follow the new kings: Orn and his father Throsver. The clans, such as the Lakelanders, left the Dawn Spire and returned to their original homes. Others, such as Rok, were exiled because they or their ancestors were too loyal to the Red Kings. It is unknown how the Dawn Reach plays into this, but it can be assumed that the Dawn Reach clans also left the Dawn Spire. Arrival The flight across the Windward Sea was long and harsh, with many Aesir (such as Caj's mother Bara and Per's mate Var) not surviving the trip. When they finally arrived in the Silver Isles, Baldr and the Vanir welcomed them with open wings, offering them shelter. At first, Per seemed to accept their offer, but later decided to attack them, turning on their saviors. The War The war was brutal, but it was short: the Aesir had larger size and strength than the Vanir, and thus it was easier to defeat them. Baldr tried to make peace with them many times, but failed. During the war, the Vanir king flew to the wolf king Helaku, and informed him that he would sacrifice himself in order to stop the fighting. He said that in the summer, the Vanir would rise up again and blend with the Aesir, living in the peace (this refers to the summer eleven years later). Helaku said that he would bide his time, and didn't attack the Aesir until ten years later. Baldr then flew out to fight Per, and was killed over the sea. The Conclusion After Baldr was killed, Per's warriors killed the females' mates and kits, hoping to replace them with their own. Many Vanir (such as Stigr, Ketil, Toskil's mother and Frar) took their kits and fled the Silver Isles, hoping to find a new life. Others (such as Asfrid, Maja and Vidar) stayed in the Silver Isles and mated with their conquerors, bearing them half-blooded kits. The only full-blood Vanir kit to survive was Rashard, who was spared at Sigrun's pleading. Sverin's Rule After Per died, Sverin took the throne. His mate Elena died in the first winter after Ragna tried to teach her how to fish in order to feed her son. Because of his mate's death, Sverin slowly descended into maddness, with his son and his wingbrother Caj being the only thing that prevented him from become Nameless. Sverin banned Vanir ways, such as flying at night, fishing and even singing songs. Aftermath Rashard decided to fly to the Winderost in order to discover the truth, and did so. He and Kjorn worked together in order to restore peace to the Winderost and the Silver Isles. Flying in soon! List of Casualties Trivia *The Conquering is based off the Vanir/Aesir war that took place in Norse mythology, although in the war, the Vanir didn't exactly lose, but the Vanir and Aesir became one group, similar to what happened with the Vanir and Aesir prides. Citations References Notes Category:Gryfon History Category:Vanir History Category:Aesir History Category:Pre-series Category:Battles and Wars Category:Events